Just One of Those Days
by Chris ShadowMoon
Summary: Chris ShadowMoon's B-day gift throws him into Naruto's head. Meeting with a Female Kyuubi, and knowing everything that will happen next, as well as being able to slightly alter reality with his Lap-Top, how will this effect Naruto? Hiatus then reworking
1. Chapter 1

Just one of those days

Authors Note- Ok, this is an SI fanfic, because I'm bored. I'll work on my other stories too. Don't worry.

Chapter 1

Chris Shadowmoon was having one of THOSE days. Oh sure, it'd started normal, but then it had turned into one of those days where all you want to do is slam your head against the wall repeatedly. It had all started with the Stupid FedEx man. It seemed like an innocent enough delivery.

It was a laptop, the card simply reading '_Happy Birthday From a friend'._ Of course, the lack of name was suspicious to him, but he was a computer code reprogrammer. He had a habit of altering codes to his favorite games to add in new codes, features, or whole new story lines. (AN- I don't really do this… often…)

So he took his computer up to his room and turned it on. He plugged his iPod in as he logged onto the internet. He needed some information on an anime that he was writing. Of course, it was just supposed to be a nice, simple betrayed Naruto story. He knew everything up until the Retrieval Arc of the story, but after that, he got a huge blank.

So, he went up to the search bar, typed in 'Naruto', and hit go. That's when things started getting weird.

"It was supposed to show me the Naruto series, NOT PUT ME IN NARUTO'S HEAD!... and how the HELL and I speaking Japanese?" He growled out while resisting the urge to destroy something.

"Shut up, mortal! You're giving me a headache**!"** He expected to turn around and come face to face with a giant pair of red eyes inside a larger cage. Instead, in the cage was a woman with fox ears and nine long fox tails. Chris Shadowmoon could only groan.

"Oh, GREAT! I'm not even in the CANON! This is a damned FANFIC!" This time, he did beat his head against the wall repeatedly, mumbling about 'stupid sadistic computer givers with sadistic senses of humor'

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, MORTAL!" the woman formerly identified as Kyuubi yelled, before actually looking down at herself and swearing. "well…damn"

Chris stopped banging his head against the wall long enough to say "Yes, damn. Also, could you quit

calling me that. I know that you aren't really that condescending."

Kyuubi just growled at him. "And how would you know that?" Chris shrugged as he sat down and opened the lap top, which, along with the iPod, had made the transfer. He was grateful for that as he actually pulled the instruction booklet for the computer out and started reading. "Simple. Nobody does something for no reason. That includes demons. Which means that there WAS a reason why you attacked Konoha… how long ago was that, anyway? Still, that would mean that you're NOT evil, and it probably wasn't your fault."

Kyuubi's anger evaporated as she also sat down and sighed. "Five years ago." If she noticed his groan and face-palm, she ignored it. "It's a long story. I'll give you the abridged version. Well, two days before I attacked Konoha, I was out hunting. When I returned, I found both my kits dead and a man with yellow eyes and pale skin that smelled of snakes with a Leaf Village Headband had killed both my daughter and son. I went into a homicidal rage and attacked the village." Chris nodded.

"Orochimaru. Figures. I'll have to do something about that. I think we need to get our jailor/annoying knuckle-headed ninja wanna-be in here for a chat, don't you? Some changes have to be made, and I think… let me check on that first, though." He responded, not once looking up from the laptop, which he NOW figured to be the 'Universal Lap-Top Computer Mark III V.4.53', or the ULT for short. "I still can't believe I got myself in this situation" he muttered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto was running. Again. It wasn't his fault of course. No, it was the damned villagers. He couldn't figure out why they hated him, they just did. He ran into an alley, hoping to find a short-cut to safety, preferably to the Hokage tower and the old man. Instead, the alleyway was a dead-end. Before he could yell, or even turn around, he felt a fist connect with the back of his head, and he blacked out.

As he returned to semi-consciousness, he heard a male voice say "Speak of the devil. Here he is right now. You gonna change back, or let him see you as is? He'll find out about you eventually." He heard a distinctively female voice say "I'll stay as is. He'll find out eventually. Lets just hope he can be quiet." The same male voice responded. "Don't worry. I'll make sure of that." There was a pause, then footsteps, before he felt someone nudge the small of his back with his foot.

"I know you're awake. Your breathing is irregular. We won't bite ('much' Kyuubi muttered before crossing her arms), so get up. We need to talk to you." Footsteps then sounded the retreat of the same male figure, before Naruto opened his eyes and sat up.

The first thing he noticed was that there was two people in the room.. if you could call it that. It was actually closer to a sewer in appearance, with water all over the floor, cracked walls, broken water pipes, and a very large cage with a woman in it. Wait… that shouldn't be here.

The first person was the woman in the cage. She had pale skin, green eyes, and red fox ears and nine fox tails with black tips. She was wearing a blood-red shirt showing a little more skin than necessary, and a black skirt. She looked about 17 years old. She was slightly smirking at him. The other person was on the other side of the room against the wall, looking into some strange L shaped device. He was about six foot one, looked about sixteen years old, and had one blue eye and one green eye. He was slightly overweight, and was wearing a pair of blue-jeans, a crimson shirt that read 'My Chemical Romance!' with a picture of a skull on it, and a black base-ball cap over dirty-blond hair. He hadn't looked up from his device.

Before he could say anything, the boy at the computer said, "You handle this. I'm still right in the middle of checking something." As he continued to furiously type on the keyboard. She glared at him, and he smirked, before looking back at Naruto.

"Ok, lets start. That baka over there is Christopher Shadowmoon." He gave a two-fingered wave and said "Call me either Chris or Shadow, or I'll kill you." Naruto nodded. Kyuubi sweat dropped. "Err… right. Anyway. Now, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto gasped and started running around like an idiot screaming his head off.

Chris sighed and stood up, walked over to where Naruto was running, and smacked him upside the head, sending him sprawling to the ground. Chris blinked. "Well, that shouldn't have happened. Moron, shut up. She's not evil, or I wouldn't have let you here yet." Naruto crawled back to his feet as Kyuubi retold her story.

"So, you're not evil" "No, you moron." That was from Chris. "And we're in my head." Chris kept quiet this time. "Yes, we are." Naruto got a look of thoughtfulness on. Chris had to resist the urge to scream 'It's the end of the world!' and run in circles. Instead, he settled on smirking. "So, if that's all, I'll just leave now.." "Hold on, you're not done yet." He turned to look at Chris, who had finally put the ULT down.

"First, sense this is your mind, you have control in here… although I may too… I'll have to try that. Anyway, think you could make this place a bit more livable? Just focus on how it should look." Naruto closed his eyes and focused until he heard, "Yes, that's much better" coming from Chris. He opened his eyes and gasped.

It had changed from a sewer to what looked like a living room. There were three comfy looking chairs, a table, a desk, and what appeared to be a black screen on the wall. Chris was nodding, showing his approval. "Good. Good. This will work for now. I'll see if I can make some changes later. That's all for now. You can go now." Naruto blacked out.

He awoke in the hospital. The room was empty. He was just about to call out, before he heard a voice. Chris's voice. "**Stay quiet for a minute. I forgot something. You cannot tell ANYONE about us. Not the Hokage, not your friends, which you will get later, trust me, not anyone! Things have a way of getting out. If you want to talk to us, don't speak out loud. Also, I have a few rules. Trust me, these will help. **

**First off, ditch the orange. I don't care if it's your favorite color in the world, or if it's the only thing people will sell you, it just makes you a giant target. I'm amazed you haven't been killed yet. Secondly, you MUST stop both screaming and saying 'believe it' every four seconds. It's about the most annoying thing in the world. **

**Also, even though it is your favorite food, you have to eat more than Ramen. Don't argue! If all you eat is Ramen, which is about the least nutritious thing on this planet, by the way, bad things will happen. At worst, you'll die from malnutrition, and at worst, you'll be about five feet tall.**

**Finally, you need to face reality. You'll never reach Hokage, no matter how hard you try. Even if you saved the entire village time and time again from destruction **_**'You will, but you don't need to know that yet'**_** they will never give you the position of Hokage. Instead, I think that you need a better goal. Try to become the best ninja ever. Your training starts next week. Be ready." **With that, Chris cut the link, leaving Naruto to think over his words.

Chapter End

I'll say it again. Boredom. Also, if you worry about super-powered Naruto, don't. He'll be averaged power.


	2. Chapter 2

Just one of those days

Authors Notes- Woops, put the wrong document on... READ THE NOTE AT THE END!

Chapter 2

Two Years Later

A seven year old Naruto was sitting in a clearing. To anyone nearby, which was exactly zero people, just if you're curious, it would appear that he was just sitting in a clearing in Training Ground 9.23 ("Why do they call it 9.23?" "**I don't know. Focus, moron.**") , also called "The Kitsune Training Ground",sleeping , but in reality, he was in his mind, getting his next instruction.

He had changed a lot over the years. First off, he'd managed to get over the slight malnutrition he had and was now slightly taller than average for most seven year olds. It also turned out that he never really liked orange, or ramen, for that matter. It was the only thing people would sell him. It also turned out that he learned things crazy-fast. It'd taken him ten hours to get tree walking down, another two days for water-walking, and after that, just thirty minutes to do a basic _**Henge**_, which was just an illusion cast over himself.

After that, getting supplies, food, equipment, and clothes was a snap. All it took was a simple _**Henge**_, although he prefered to use the A-Rank_**Shadow Henge**_, which actually changed the body, as opposed to just an illusion. Not many people knew it existed though, as it was lost several years before-hand.

It turns out, while Kyuubi might have been a demon, she still knew tons of Jutsu, both human and demonic. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to use Demonic Jutsu as he first needed to become more adept to Demonic Chakra. As it turns out, most people only have two elemental affenities at maximum. Thanks to Kyuubi, he had all five basics, fire, water, air, earth, and, contradictory to popular belief, the fifth wasn't lightning, it was SHADOW, which he could combine into secondary elements.

For example, Earth and Air formed lightning, which meant that people with a lightning 'affinety' really have an Earth and Air affenity that they combine instead of harnessing. He could also combine Fire element and the Earth element to create the metal element, or Water and Earth to recreate the First Hokage's Wood Style. At least, in theory. Really, he needed a ton of training before he could effectively harness any of the secondary elements.

Yep, having a nine-tailed fox demoness in his head was useful. Of course, having a hacking, technalogical, and programing genius who knew the future (to an extent) wasn't anything to spit at, either.

For example, it'd taken five months of nonstop scanning and decoding, but Chris had finally mapped out both Naruto's DNA Genome and the Kyuubi's seal. There was a small problem. While most of the DNA was mapped, it was almost completely unchangable. In fact, there was really only three or four places that could be changed.

As for the seal, well, he'd taken care of that after about six months, having figured out the code to remove the cage. Kyuubi was greatful for what he'd done, and they'd gotten along fairly well after that. Chris had even taught her how to use a computer.

After about a year, he finally found a way to change in inside of Naruto's mindscape. After getting sick of the 'Living Room Look', he'd changed it to look like the inside of a rundown building, resembling a factory of some sort. It was a large room connected to several smaller rooms. Inside the largest room was a holographic map of anything he felt like making a map of with two large computer consoles rotating around the outside. He'd managed to get the ULT to one of the panels, effectively making a really cool computer.

(AN- for those of you without imaginations, think the CODE LYOKO computer room. The next one is the scanner room.)

Through one of the nearby doors was a smaller room with three large golden cylindrical columns. Coming out of the top of each column was a HUGE, and I mean huge bundle of wires that snaked their way into the wall, through the ceiling, and down to the top of the computer frame around the holographic map, which was empty at the moment.

These were scanners, and they were Chris and Kyuubi's portal to the outside world for a short time and Naruto's portal into his head. They couldn't stay outside/inside for very long, a few hours at max, but couldn't die while being on the wrong side. Also, as either Kyuubi or Chris needed to man a computer to get the scanners going, only one could go out at any one time.

Also, while he didn't look like much, Chris was a great source of styles and moves that neither Kyuubi or Naruto had ever hear of. While he wasn't very forthcoming, he did teach Naruto to separate his chakra into the Spiritual aspect, Mana, and the Physical Aspect, Ki. From there, he taught Naruto how to harness the Mana and use a stronger form of Jutsu he called 'spells'. His most useful were a move called

_**Zakeruga**_, which fired lightning from his mouth, and a move called _**Fira**_, a move that turned his mana into fire which then appeared on the enemy, burning them with serous injury. Chris claimed he had several books full of 'spells', but was rarely forthcoming, using them mostly for rewards. In fact, he'd only taught him one other one, called _**Bio**_, which could poison enemies.

He clamed that_**Zakeruga **_was a reward for getting his lighting manipulation up, which had taken about a year of practice. He also said that if he continued, he'd teach him _**Teozakeru**_, the most powerful form of the _**Zaker Trio**_.

_**Fira**_ was for managing to tone down on his hyper-activity. It was one of his least favorite of the three, which he claimed was because "It is much to hard to focus the fire to a place outside the body without first expelling it, such as through the lungs. It also was too close to the jutsu the Uchiha-teme's used to fry my ass all the time."

_**Bio**_ was just to prove that he did know spells such as that. It coated weapons he coated it with in a slow acting poison that killed by shutting down the nervous system or the internal organs, depending on where the needles hit.

The last thing about him, which he kept private, was that if he knew how a move/style worked from a game or something, he could use it. He'd need to practice, but that's what the secret training room through the wall behind the right scanner was for. Most of his time was spent mastering his favorite sword style.

Getting back to Naruto, his personality had changed a lot. When he was training or goofing around, he kept a happy, pieceful attitude. But when a battle got serious, he instantly became a deadly fighter who didn't mess around. He rarely screamed without need, something he'd picked up from Chris, who's almost never got mad. Mainly because any time he did, Chris would give him a headache while Kyuubi would increase his training. In fact, the only time Chris allowed him to scream was an attack name, or he was learning something VERY cool.

One other thing, he'd managed to finally get some new clothes. Thankfully, he'd found something that all three of them agreed on. The shirt was black with a crimson red kanji for 'Blood Angel' on the back while the pants were a loose black material with plenty of movement and had a crimson stripe down both legs. He had a black Jacket that was so black it looked like it reflected all light, while the belt had some extremely useful scrolls while the rest of the stuff was in the only other thing Chris had taught him, the Sub-space pocket. His only explination was 'You're going to need it.'

Right now he was having a chat with Chris, who claimed he was going to teach him one of his favorite styles.

"_Wait, what was it called again? I have the reverse-blade sword, but you wanted me to learn the Hentien Mitusugi-Ru Style?"_

Chris just sighed. **"No, not Hentien Mitrugusi-Ru, the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. It was designed around the Sengoku era. It was used to fight multiple opponents at once, and without a reverse-blade sword, it's always fatal. It's based on two principles. The first is something called 'God-Speed', which is the ability to move so fast that your opponents cannot see you. It also allows you to slide into their guard and deliver lethal blows.**

**The second thing is the ability to read an opponent's moves so fast that you know what they're going to do before they do. This is an incredibly useful ability, but takes years to master. If you can combine the two, you get the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, a skill said to be used by clairavoiance, as it's users are said to see the future to know what their opponent will do and is almost unstoppable.**"

"_Sweet!"_ Chris let that slip by. After all, you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink.

"**Yes, now, we must work on your speed. Take the chakra weights and…**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto wasn't so enthusiastic after the first day of training. After all, having to run around the Hidden Leaf Village a hundred times wearing at least a hundred pounds on each limb would tire anyone out. Chris had to resort to bribing Naruto to do the training with moves like _**Reis**_, the weakest gravity spell, _**Three Guardian Barrier**_, a revised move from _Bleach_ that resembled the _Tri-Fairy Shield_, and _**Diamond Dust**_, which he coppied from Final Fantasy X as Shiva's overdrive. Eventually he learned most of the moves, though.

He'd also managed to work on his Tai-Jutsu thanks to Kyuubi's healing factors. He knew Three styles, the Dragons Fang, a style that used his hands like the fangs of a dragon to inflict wounds, the 'Mastery of the Three Layers', which was a style Chris had shown him, and a style known as 'Unseen Light'… oh, hold on. I'm getting a message from my lawyer.

Lawyer hands him a sheet of paper, which he reads, sighs, and hands back, before saying:

**ALL MOVES AND CREDIT FROM UNSEEN LIGHT GOES TO HUNG NGUYEN, WHO WROTE THE RANMA ½ STORY 'UNSEEN LIGHT'. THE NAME AND THE BASIC IDEA COMES FROM THERE, WITH SOME SLIGHT MODIFICATION.**

Sorry about that… 'Unseen Light', which involved him using a band of some sort to blind himself before using Chakra in a ratio of one to two in spiritual to physical energy to coat the surrounding area to paint a picture without actually seeing it. He figured that it'd be useful if he was every blinded in a fight.

Of course, Kyuubi wasn't useless either. She covered most of the Gen-jutsu and Nin-Jutsu area, as opposed to the Tai and Ken-Jutsu training Chris put him in. Most of the Nin-Jutsu were human jutsu in all eight of the fifteen elements, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Shadow, Lightning, Wood, and Ice, but that was mainly because those were the only eight that people were known to be able to use. He was on his own to make up jutsu for the other seven styles.

Right now, he only had made three, because of the lack of time between the other training. The first was a Metal Style, which he called _**Fatal Attraction Technique**_. It used a combonation of the Dragon's Fist style and a magnetic Chakra. It entitled him to use the Dragons Fang to deliver blows putting negitavly charged Chakra into his opponents body. Then, it only took throwing a handful or two of senbon, kunai, and shuriken into the air and a half-ram sign or a finger snap to activate the chakra to magnetize the enemy, drawing the sharp instroments into his body killing him in a painful way.

The other two were Crystal styles. One was _**Crystal Weapon**_, which made crystal into a weapon that could shape-shift into any form he'd chosen, but only if he'd held the weapon at least once before. He found it useful just incase his Sakupatou, reverse-blade sword, broke. The other was _**Crystal Defense Wall**_, which caused a large shield of crystal to spring out of the ground infront of the user. He'd taken the idea from the '_**Earth Wall Justu'**_ he'd seen a jounin use once.

However, most of the Gen-Jutsu Kyuubi taught him were demonic in origin. His favorite was the _**'Demonic Gen-Jutsu: Tree of Death'**_, which made the recipient believe he was being killed by the 'Tree of Death', which was growing inside him, eventually consuming him completely in the trunk.

The last thing was the Chris had given him schooling in both explosives and poisons. Naruto could generally make a poison or explosive with several house-hold ingredients or, if he tried to find special materials, could make really special poisons even more potent than the _**Bio**_ and more explosive than some of his medium-level jutsu.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**FLASHBACK**

His most dificult challeng occurred when he was eleven, after five years of studying the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. He'd been training and working on his '_**Dou-Ryu-Sen'**_, which was a useful technique which involved him bringing his sword and swinging it super-fast along the ground, the vaccuum tearing the ground up and sending dirt and rocks in the direction of the slash, when Chris had shown up outside his head via the scanners.

He hadn't changed much from the first time Naruto had met him those years ago. He seemed to have stoped aging at twenty, and beside being in much better shape and an inch taller, he was almost exactly the same. He had his sword strapped to his side, a sure sign that he was going to teach Naruto another move in the Hiten Mitsurugi style, probably in a very painful way.

"Good job, Naruto. You have mastered one of the last techniques for me to teach you. Now, you are to learn my personal favorite, the _**Kuzu-Ryu-Sen**_, the nine-headed dragon. You remember the nine vital points you target during the _**Ryu-Sou-Sen**_?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai. The nine vital points are the _Karatake_, a downward Head stroke, the _Kesagiri_, the left slantwise downward stroke to the left shoulder, the _Reverse Kesagiri_, a right slantwise downward stroke to the shoulder, the _Left Nagi_, a left side, just below elbow horizontal cut, the _Right Nagi_, a right side, just below elbow horizontal cut, the _Left Upward Cut_, which is a left upwards cut starting by the right hip and moving under the rib cage, the _Right Upward Cut_, which is a right upwards cut starting by the left hip and moving under the rib cage, the _Sakakaze_, the upwards stroke, and the _Tsuki_, the chest strike."

Chris noded. "Good. As you know, the _**Ryu-Sou-Sen**_ targets all nine vital points in rapid succession, however…" he trailed off as he drew his bladeand raised it to face Naruto, "… don't blink, and DON'T MOVE." He said the last two words with such ferocity that Naruto just _knew_ that if he moved here, he was going to die.

Suddenly, Chris moved forward so fast the Naruto barely saw him. However, he did see a circle of eight large kanji surrounding a single kanji in the center. Suddenly, Chris was behind him, and there was a small cut located on both shoulders, both arms, the sides of both legs, and a loose piece of fabric by his feet. There was also a small bleeding hole on his chest. A small cut of hair drifted infront of his face.

Naruto was staring wide eyed at where Chris was with what could only be called fright. '_So…fast. Even with the god-speed, there was no way I could avoid that. I couldn't have moved an inch…so this is the succession techinique.'_

"That is the ultimate_**Kuzu-Ryu-Sen**_, which will STRIKE ALL NINE VUNERABLE PLACES AT ONCE!" Chris barked, one of the only times he ever rased his voice. When he was saying something important.

"Now, are you going to stand there admiring it all day, or are you going to try it?" this caused Naruto to recoil slightly. '_He's never just told me to do a move. I'd always had to get the stance just right before I'd ever try a move!'_

As if reading his mind, Chris said, "What, this is the ONLY way to learn this. Did you think I'd have you practice stances for this one? Now, stop gawking and hit me with it!" Chris exclaimed.

Suddenly, Naruto drew his blade and fired off a flawless _**Kuzu-Ryu-Sen**_. He grinned. '_I did it…'_ suddenly, Chris smirked, before firing off a _**Kuzu-Ryu-Sen **_of his own. The strikes met in the middle and canceled eachother out. Naruto fell to his hands and knees, panting.

He muttered, "It was the same _**Kuzu-Ryu-Sen**_, and I still failed. My_**Kuzu-Ryu-Sen**_…wasn't perfect?" Without turning around to look at him, Chris responded. "No, it was perfect. But even with the same style using the same technique, when the fighters differ, the attack will differ, too. With wild-charge attacks, it's the ammount of strength in you arms that counts, with charging techniques, it will be your weight."

"In both aspects, you're inferior to me. That means that against my _**Kuzu-Ryu-Sen**_, your _**Kuzu-Ryu-Sen **_is as worthless as any other technique." '_So, I can't use the __**Kuzu-Ryu-Sen**_.' Chris continued. "If you're going to defeat my _**Kuzu-Ryu-Sen**_, there is only one technique that can do it." Naruto looked up sharply.

"You need the final and strongest move of the _**Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu**_, the _**Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki**_." Correctly reading Naruto's facial expression, Chris said, "What, I never said the_**Kuzu-Ryu-Sen**_ was the ultimate technique." Naruto face-faulted. '_He did that on purpose.'_

"The _**Kuzu-Ryu-Sen**_ was originally a test to prove that you have mastered the school. You must first learn the _**Kuzu-Ryu-Sen**_ to learn the succession technique. After you have defeated the previous master's_**Kuzu-Ryu-Sen**_, you have formally been inducted into the final secrets of the school. If you think hard about the_**Kuzu-Ryu-Sen**_, you will have a good idea on the basics of the _**Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki**_."

Naruto stood there thinking for a second before it clicked. Suddenly, he put the sword back in the scabbard and stood with his body twisted, left hand on the scabbard just slightly pushing the sword out, with his right hand hovering by the hilt, two fingers extended. The _Battou-Jutsu_(Sword Drawing Stance).

'_The__**Kuzu-Ryu-Sen**__ is a technique which allows no possiblity of defence or escape. Only Battou-Jutsu has the speed to defeat it.' _Chris nodded. "Well done. That's right. Surpassing God-speed is the greater God-Speed of Battou-Jutsu. That is the true nature of the technique _**Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki.**_ But a reverse blade will only hinder your speed. Can you reach 'Past God-Speed'?" Chris asked. "Now is your final test. You must either discover what it is you lack by tomorrow morning, OR I WILL KILL YOU!" He then disappeared, leaving Naruto to both think and worry about tomorrow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day, Naruto returned to the clearing as Chris appeared outside him again. "Man, Kyuubi is giving me a hard time about this." He rubbed his ear. "Did you discover what you lack?"

"…no" was all Naruto said.

"Then you have reached your limits. As your sensei, this is my final duty." He then pulled out his sword, and settled into the _**Kuzu-Ryu-Sen**_ stance. Suddenly, he charged, and time slowed down for Naruto.

'_This can't be how it ends! I never got to prove my self to all the people of the town! And if I die, Kyu-Chan will die too! I can't let it end like this!'_

"I CAN'T DIE NOW! I HAVE NO REASON TO DIE!" he screamed as he stepped forward in the battou-jutsu stance. With his LEFT foot, swinging upwards. The slash made a huge gash in Chris's chest, even though the blade was still reversed. Suddenly, he dropped to one knee, before disappearing in a flash of smoke.

Naruto's eyes widened. There was only one thing that could forcefully send either Chris or Kyuubi back into his head. They'd have to sustain a lethal amount of damage. The _**Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki **_ could kill even through a reverse-blade sword. Suddenly he heard both Chris and Kyuubi in his head, and breathed a sigh of releaf.

"**Chris, what the hell just happened?"**

"**Simple, my dear vixen. I completed the ritual of passing on the mastership of the style to Naruto. He's lucky. Normally, the student will kill the master outright, even with a reverse-blade sword."**

"**I got that part. How did it work?!?"**

"**Oh, he needed a will to live, no matter what. That's the true secret behind the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, **_**Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki**_**. His desire to save your life and prove himself to everyone was what caused him to realize the move."**

"_Shadow-sensei, what exactly was the move? I barely even caught it myself." _

Chris sighed. **"Kid, you're my favorite student, but you're incredibly dense sometimes. Ok, I'll explain. The **_**Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki **_**can only be used by someone who has a will to live no matter what. It involves using a super-fast battou-jutsu. Normally, you use battou-jutsu by stepping forward with your right foot, then left, then swing. The pressure on the side of the scabbard makes the blade move lightning fast. However, this is still too slow.**

**Using **_**Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki, **_**you must step forward with your left foot and swing. The problem here is that you have a serious chance of slicing your leg and foot up. If you fear for your life as you move, you will fail the move." **Just then, because of emotional overload, Naruto blacked out.

**FLASHBACK KAI!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Now, he was sitting in the Academy, waiting for the final part of the genin test. He'd passed the first two with no difficulty what-so-ever. After all, training for eight years will mean you know a lot of tricks. He also knew that he'd be the dead-last of the class, but only because he skipped so many lessions and slept through the ones he didn't skip.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Iruka called out. Naruto yawned and walked down through the classroom and through the doors to the testing room. Iruka and Mizuki were sitting against the back wall, leaving plenty of space for the rest of the exam.

"Ok, kid. To pass, all you need to do is create three bushin." Mizuki said, privately hoping to fail the kid so he'll steal the scroll for him. Naruto scoffed slightly before putting his hands in the seal for a bushin, but instead of focusing chakra for a bushin, he made a _**Kage Bushin**_ instead. The reason of course was that because the_**Bushin**_ required so little chakra a civilian could do it, and with his MASSIVE stores, there was no way he could control it so well. The _**Kage Bushin **_ worked much better.

Iruka grinned and tossed him his headband. "Congradulations. You pass." Naruto caught it before stashing it in a sub-space pocket as he walked out the door. Nobody saw, thankfully.

"**Congradulations, Kid. You made it. But I'll warn you. It only gets harder from here on out. But, as a reward for passing, I'll teach you one of my favorite 'spells'. It's called Delta Attack, and is probably one of the strongest moves I can teach you. First, you'll need a large rock and an even bigger clearing…"**

He trailed off as Naruto started running down the street towards Training Ground 9.23 again, his favorite training ground

CHAPTER END

Ok, for anyone who is wondering, I came up with the idea of the Five Elemental Pentagram for another set of stories that I scrapped. However, they still fit in here. This is basically how it works:

Note, Fire and Air, Air and Shadow, Shadow and Fire, and Water and Shadow are kinda 'iffy', conserning techincally making sense. Just roll with it.

Fire x Water Weather

Fire x Earth Metal

Fire x Air Molecular Displacement

Fire x Shadow Blood

Water x Earth Wood/Plants

Waterx Air Ice

Waterx Shadow Illusion

Earthx Air Lightning

Earthx Shadow Crystal

Airx Shadow Gravity

If you have a better idea for FxA, FxS, WxS, or AxS, let me know, and I'll think about it.

Also, the diference between Jutsu and Spells is listed below

JUTSU use a ratio, usually equil but possibly not, of Mana to Ki to make Chakra to use techniques. It's normally focused with hand seals. They're listed below

Nemuzi (Rat), O-ushi (Ox), Tora (Tiger), Usagi (Hare), Ryu (Dragon), Hebi (Snake), Uma (Horse), O-hitsuji (Ram), Saru (Monkey), Tori (Bird), Inu (Dog), and Ousu-buta (Boar).

Don't worry, you won't need to know those.

SPELLS use only mana and no Ki to perform techniques. Instead of using hand seals, it involves a manuver of some sort, such as a hand wave or a snap of the fingers.

Also, the scene with the _**Kuzu-Ryu-Sen **_ is almost straight out of the Manga.


	3. AN

Dear loyal (and not so loyal) readers,

You've all voted, and the results are in. The winners are The Puzzle in the Window and Chaotic Rebirth, Saotome Style. The others, instead of being removed, are just going on Hiatus instead. Good choices, as they won by a landslide (it was like 29 and 23 compaired to 11 and 9, oh and 2. But still..) Well, I'll getting ready to go on vacation. Oh, and the Puzzle in the Window had an alteration to it, as I'm changing the flashback fro what I had, which was totally pathetic, to something new, which I like better. So, PitW is under reconstruction, so... give it some time.

Ja Ne

Chris Shadowmoon


End file.
